This invention relates generally to supercharging of motorcycle engines, and more particularly to compact, simple supercharge apparatus, as in kit form, readily attached to existing motorcycles.
There is need for simple, efficient supercharging means for motorcycle engines, non-interfering with the rider and the rider's legs. There is also need for supercharging apparatus readily attached to existing motorcycles, and further need for such apparatus in kit form, readily supplied to motorcycle owners, and attachable to the motorcycle at different positions thereon.